


Special Delivery

by roosterteethrambles



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterteethrambles/pseuds/roosterteethrambles
Summary: You worry that taking on an extra job will stunt your social life, but it might just introduce you to someone new.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Again, can't date this specifically, but I DO remember this being inspired by Chris talking about a cute Instacart delivery girl on the podcast one time. So whenever that one aired, it's around then.

As much as you love working at your job, you miss having money to go out and do things that young adults are meant to do. Since leaving college, you've gone out to legally drink a handful of times - you know full well that college-era you is judging you super hard now. But such is the reality of adulthood.

That is, until you overhear someone at work talking about an app they used which they called “Instacart”. Your colleague describes it as a service where you type in your shopping list and someone else collects it all for you and delivers it to your house. You're not as interested in utilising it as you are being a part of it.

Even as a kid, the main reason you were excited to grow up was because you would get to go grocery shopping whenever you wanted. You loved going to your local store with your parents - and that mentality had always stuck with you.

It's easy enough to sign up for a job and the hours are flexible so you can work them around your other job. People are mostly grateful for your service and tip you well. A few older men, especially, try and talk you into staying for longer, and you're thankful that your old college roommate was so insistent on you carrying mace spray everywhere because honestly, sometimes you almost have to reach for it.

Some customers make it worth it, though. A family with young children who fall over each other to help you with bags. College kids with the munchies who hail you as their angel. The elderly woman who tells you how her grandkids set the collection up for her and how marvellous technology really is these days! The downright unfairly muscular man who apologised for his state having just come from the gym after a long day “on set” despite that being the last thing on your mind at that point.

Today's customer has quite a lengthy shopping list, but you're certainly not complaining. Of course, today has to be the day the elevator in this particular complex is down for maintenance. And of course, this guy lives in one of the higher floors. Regardless, you battle the uphill climb to the right floor.

After what feels like an eternity, you make it to the right door. Setting the bags down in defeat and stretching back up in relief, you knock on the door. A fairly toned yet skinny man answers the door. His hair sticks up in several directions and his warm brown eyes scan all the bags surrounding you with guilty concern. “That's a lot of bags.”

You grin as you recite your favourite mantra, “Two trips is for quitters!” He looks to you and his expression changes, softens, and is slightly harder to read. You sigh, “Please don't tell me you're not Chris D, or else I'm gonna have to-” You start trying to scoop the bags back up but he interrupts you.

“N-no! No, you don't have to do that, I-I’m Chris. Hi.” He smiles nervously, which you find quite endearing. “I was just gonna - normally the person comes up to let me know everything's here and I help them bring it in! You didn't need to do all that! Though, I guess, props to you for carrying them up all this way. Whatever workout you're doing, it clearly works!” he adds with another shaky laugh.

You can't help but smile, “Well, when you carry bags around for a living, you get used to it!”

He giggles, “I guess that's true. Uh, anyway…” he rubs the back of his neck as he mumbles, “You'll want to get going, I'm sure...Thanks again!”

“You too, Chris! Have a good day!” You chime as you head back down. You don't know whether seeing cute people for a few minutes only to have to leave them when they don't need you is a perk of the job or a downside, but either way you make a mental note to try and look out for a Chris D to order again.

He seems to be a regular, though often when he orders, you're working at your other place. One day, someone approaches you about your side job. “You ever heard of Rooster Teeth?” they ask. You shake your head and they carry on, “It's a network based in Austin. They have a podcast where they spoke about Instacart. Didn't know if you knew them as customers.”

“If I happen to, did you want me to set you up with them?” you smirk.

They blush, “Well, no. I just thought you'd like to know about it.”

“I'll check it out. Thanks!” With that, you plug your earphones in and search “rooster teeth podcast”. You click on the most recent result and sure enough, there's Blaine G, the muscular guy, and Chris D, as well as some guys called Gavin and Gus. You have them on in the background while you work, until they mention Instacart. 

You hear Chris talk about a ‘cute girl’ that delivered to him whose name he didn't know, followed by Blaine hurriedly asking if it was one he'd thought was cute. You brush it off and carry on with your work. Chris and Blaine have ordered lots of times, they've had lots of people deliver to them. You shouldn't let yourself fall down that hole.

The next day, you're not due in the workplace so you manage to get quite a few deliveries done. You even luck out and get a large delivery for Rooster Teeth Productions. When you get there, with every inch of space in your car filled with stacks of groceries, you ask someone who you assume works there for some roll cages. They roll one up to you and return with another while you're filling the first one. They ask if you need a hand but you brush them off.

Pulling both towards the hangar in each hand, you call out to the empty set, “Hello? Delivery!”

Blaine pokes his head through a door and walks over to meet you. “Hey! Instacart girl! It's been a while since I've seen you!”

Thankfully for you, he's wearing long sleeves. Unfortunately, he still seems to burst through them. You giggle, “Yeah, sorry I'm not the one you're crushing on, though!”

Blaine laughs too, loudly. “Ah, so you've seen the podcast! Yeah, don't sweat it, I think my girlfriend’s pretty pleased that you're not either!” He points to the two cages. “Did you bring those up yourself?!”

You repeat your favourite saying; “Two trips is for quitters!” and Blaine laughs again, drowned out by a crash down another hallway.

“Damn, you'll be the size of me soon if you keep up shit like that! Here, I'll start moving these.”

You start to push the other one but you're distracted by a, “Hey!” from the direction the noise had come from. Chris is walking up to you with an excited grin. 

“Oh, hey! Chris, right?” you ask, smiling brightly and trying to forget his podcast story.

“Yeah! How'd you know?”

“It comes up when you order. That, and my friend introduced me to the podcast yesterday,” you explain.

Chris’ cheeks tinge pink as he stumbles verbally, thinking of something to say, “So what did you think of it?”

You nod, “You guys are pretty funny. I subscribed for more.”

Chris smiles brightly, “That's awesome! Thanks! You know, we have other shows that you should totally check out…” he starts naming titles in a list as long as your arm and you stop him.

“I'll figure them out once I Google ‘rooster teeth’,” you laugh, and Chris’ smile returns again. “Anyway, I don't know if Blaine was expecting me to follow him with this cage, or…”

“Oh, don't sweat it, I got it! Thank you so much!” Chris beams, waving goodbye as he starts to push the cage away.

He wasn't outwardly trying to flirt with you, like the other men in the podcast had been urging him to do despite his reluctance. It's not you that he was talking about.

Finally, you see a perk of juggling two jobs. You get to go on a night out with your friends for the first time in forever. You make an effort to look nice; as your friends keep telling you, “Who knows what - or who - you'll end up doing tonight?”

You get to the bar and mostly just sit in the downstairs area and catch up with your friends for the first part. When you're reasonably tipsy, someone suggests you all move upstairs to the open-air dance floor and you cheer as you follow them up.

As you're dancing with your friends, you spot a very familiar body shape. What looks like Chris from your deliveries is dancing with a small group of people. You had been trying to keep your little crush in, but alcohol isn't helping you here. His clothes hug him tightly. His smile brightens up his face and his  _ laugh _ \- you can't hear it from there but it lights up the whole room for you.

So maybe he prefers another delivery girl. You're looking hot and there's no harm in trying to get his attention, right? You already know he most likely won't respond, so if he does, it's a bonus.

You head over to him and smile sweetly, waggling your fingers in a flirty wave as you walk past and over to the upstairs bar. As you stand and wait in line, you feel a tap on your shoulder and sure enough, there's Chris. “Hi! I don't remember ordering anything to here!” he shouts over the music with a goofy grin. 

You laugh, “I don't spend my whole life delivering, you know! I do that so that I can do this!”

Chris nods in understanding. “Well, the amount you guys have to do, you probably deserve it!” Chris starts slapping his fist and looking around as though he's trying to think of something to say.

“So who are you here with tonight?” You ask in an attempt not to lose him.

“Just some friends from work. A couple have already called an ‘early night’, but I'm not ready to go!” he slurs, and you giggle.

“Well, if it helps, I'm not going anywhere,” you smile, and Chris returns it.

“That certainly does!” He gestures at the fact you're next at the bar and even buys your drink for you. You find a table to sit at to talk to each other for a while. “You know, I never got your name.”

Your brow furrows, “It comes up when I accept your order!”

“Well yeah, I know that now but I didn't at the time!” Chris states. “And I was looking through past receipts but I can't remember which order was yours.”

You narrow your eyes, “So you order like ten bags’ worth of groceries at every shop?!”

Chris laughs, “You know what? That might have been a good indicator.”

“That or the fact I'm telling you my name now,” you giggle as you introduce yourself.

“Yeah, that's helped too,” Chris laughs. 

Eventually you make your way to the dance floor again, this time with Chris. It seems as though a few of your friends have met his too.

The pair of you start swaying in front of each other, gradually getting closer as every time one of you leans in to talk to the other, you both stay there. You remember your number one move to guarantee a hookup back in college. As Chris’ face gets closer to yours, and he leans down to push his lips out to you, you grab his hand, twirl yourself around and lean back to start grinding on him. 

He lets out an, “Oh, fuck,” that you just hear between the thumps of bass as you push your ass harder against him.

He dips his head down to yours, holding onto your hips as they sway. You lift your head so that your nose basically touches Chris’. You never quite kiss him, but you leave your lips parted and your eyelids heavy, building an entire field of sexual tension around you both.

When the song changes to one you don't recognise, you excuse yourself to the bathroom, trailing your finger down Chris’ chest and winking to him, telling him to wait up for you.

After a quick retouch, you head out from the bathroom and accidentally walk straight into Chris. His eyes are dark, filled with blown pupils. His breathing is heavy. He grabs your hand and leads you to a quiet corner. He takes a deep breath in before starting, “Alright. I. Am drunk.”

“Thanks for the announcement,” you giggle but he shakes his head.

“No, no, I - listen, please,” you nod as he continues. “I am drunk and you are...Very beautiful. And I really want to kiss you but I don't want to just kiss you in case you don't wanna - which is fine, by the way! - but I-”

You cut him off by holding his cheeks and kissing him sweetly. Well. The kiss is still sloppy from the fact the two of you are less than sober, even more so as Chris reciprocates with enthusiasm. You're the one to push the kiss open, and Chris teases his tongue against yours, pulling it away each time until you grab his hair and start finding his with yours. He holds onto your hips again, squeezing them as the kiss intensifies.

When you pull away for air, he breathes out happily. “You know,” he admits, “I have been wanting to do that since you first showed up at my door. 

Beaming, you lead him back up to the dance floor once more to start grinding on him again. He hums into your ear, still opting not to kiss you but instead biting your lip every time it's within reach of his own mouth.

As the night comes to an end, most of your friends have a man on their arm. Chris snakes his arm around your waist and pulls you close to him to mumble, “So, what are your plans for tonight?” before pressing soft kisses to your neck. 

You try to keep yourself together as you reply, “Well, tonight I'm just going to go home, I think, because later on this week I think I have a date with this really cute guy.”

“Oh,” Chris stops, starting to pull away from you before stopping. “Wait, you think?”

“Yeah,” you grin. “You haven't actually asked me yet.”

With a sigh of relief, Chris grins, “I'd happily take you out every day this week!”

“Why don't we just settle for tomorrow for now and see from there?” you suggest.

Taking out his phone to look at his calendar, Chris nods. “Sounds good to me.”

“Awesome.” You take his phone from his hands - an easy feat against a drunk man - and save your number in his phone before calling it so that you can save his too. As you press the phone back into his hands, you lean up and breathe into his ear, “I appreciated the offer, by the way, but making you wait for it is gonna be so much more fun.”

Chris chuckles as he holds you close and mutters back, “You better make it worth my while, then.”

“Oh, I will,” you smirk.

“Can't wait.”


End file.
